ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
When Things Are Altered
Plot Eon regains consciousness in a hidden place in X-Tinuum. He gets up, and sees aliens of different species, and Professor Paradox, around him. (Alien): Eon, you have yet again commited a crime against time. (Eon): The Keepers of Time. (Keeper 2): Right you are. (Keeper 3): Eon, you must stop this nonsense. Do you want to destroy the continuum? (Eon): I couldn't care less if I did. (Keeper): You must- (Eon): -Enough! He teleports to the 1940's, to a hospital. (Eon): Goodbye, Max Tennyson. He enters the hospital, and screams are heard. Many people run out. A purple ray covers the entire area. Back in the present, Ben and co are at Gwen's house, watching TV. (Ben): And then I'' said- ''The four, as well as the house, are covered in a purple ray. Eventually, the ray covers Bellwood, then Earth, then the galaxy, and finally, the universe. Minutes later at the Plumbers' base beneath what's supposed to be Max's Plumbing, a female Galvanic Mechamorph Plumber runs towards a bulky male Plumber, namely Magister Hulka. (Plumber): Magister, Magister! There is an attack on Galvan Prime. (Magister Hulka): Contact the Plumbers stationed there and tell them to apprehend the threat. (Plumber): Y-Yes, sir. A little later on Galvan Prime, Eon is fighting a few Galvan Plumbers on jetpacks, who use their laser guns to shoot him. (Eon): Your lasers are like a Galvan's bite! (Galvan): That's insulting! Heatblast lands at the scene. (Eon): How are you here? I destroyed your- Hm, you must be the Omnitrix wielder of this timeline. (Heatblast): What do you mean 'this timeline'? (Eon): That's none of your concern. Heatblast reverts back to an adult Galvan. (Galvan 2): Worry not, Galvans! Albedo, the hero of the universe, is here to save us! (Albedo): Galvans, retreat, and allow me to take control of the situation. The Galvans fly off with their jetpacks. (Albedo): Prepare to face defeat, Chronian. He transforms into Bullfrag, slapping Eon with his tongue. Eon grabs Bullfrag's tongue, slamming it against the ground. (Bullfrag): Ow! Eon runs towards him and kicks his chest. Bullfrag punches Eon, grabbing him by the cape. (Bullfrag): What do you want? (Eon): My plan is simple, but complex at the same time, depending on how I do it, but you'll never know because I was never here. He teleports out. (Bullfrag): Who was he? He reverts back to Albedo. On Chronia, Eon watches as a fleet of Chronian ships fly their way to Earth. (Eon): Go, fellow Chronians! Take over Earth! Ha ha ha! The space-time continuum will soon be under my command! Later, the Chronian ships enter Earth's atmosphere, blasting everything in sight. Plumbers arrive at the scene, clearing paths. (Plumber): We're...uh....here to help! The second Plumber, a female Sonorosian, shouts out to the Chronian ships. (Plumber 2): Land your aircraft immediately, or we will use force. The Chronians piloting the ships ignore her command, blasting a building down. (Plumber 2): Was that building full of people? (Plumber 3): No, it's abandoned. (Plumber): That's good. In the meantime at the Plumbers' base, the security alarms go off. (Magister Hulka): What's going on? (Alarms): Warning, warning. Security breach. Take refuge. (Magister Hulka): Activate defense measures. (Alarms): Defense measures disabled. (Magister Hulka): What on Earth? A Chronian ship crashes down from above, blasting everything. (Magister Hulka): Retreat! Retreat! The ship starts to glow red as Plumbers escape through the emergency exit. (Magister Hulka): Run! Magister Hulka runs away from the ship, which emits laser, which follows him. He comes to a corner, with the laser mere seconds away from him. The laser suddenly stops in its tracks. (Magister Hulka): Huh? The Keepers, along with Professor Paradox, teleport in. (Keeper): We are the Keepers of Time. (Professor Paradox): Ahem. (Keeper 2): Most of us are, anyway. (Keeper 3): We are here to warn you that this is not what you should be doing. (Keeper 4): Eon, a Chronian, has changed the course of history. (Magister Hulka): How? (Professor Paradox): He has eliminated one of the universe's greatest heroes. At this point, I can't say who. (Keeper): You have to gather as much help as possible. (Keeper 2): There is a substance located at the very middle of the universe. We've already sent the coordinates to a few Plumbers' badges. (Keeper 4): There are two people you must recruit for this big adventure. Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko. He takes out a picture of Kevin and Rook. (Professor Paradox): Kevin is currently studying at Bellwood College, and Rook is on Revonnah. Oh, I almost forgot He snaps his fingers, and the Chronian ship in the base disappears. (Keeper 3): Recruit as much help as possible. Time unfreezes, and the damage to the base is undone. (Magister Hulka): Jerry! Plumber Jerry arrives. Major Events *Eon travels back to the 1940's and destroys Max, erasing Ben and Gwen from existance. Characters *Ben Tennyson (temporarily erased from existance) *Gwen Tennyson (temporarily erased from existance) *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Keepers of Time *Professor Paradox *Plumbers **Magister Hulka **Plumber Jerry *Albedo (adult) Villains *Eon Aliens used *Heatblast *Bullfrag Trivia *This episode is dedicated to both the series' one-year anniversary, which was on 22/4/2013, and to the creator's birthday, which was on 3/7/2013. *In the alternate timeline where Ben and Gwen don't exist, it is revealed that Galvan Prime was never destroyed during the Highbreed invasion. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Specials